


Pulling Teeth

by the_auxiliatrix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, trans!Victoria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_auxiliatrix/pseuds/the_auxiliatrix
Summary: She comes to check on meMaking sure I'm on my kneesAfter all she's the oneWho put me in this stateMax and Victoria's relationship is like pulling teeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've published any of my fiction, so I'm terribly sorry if it's terrible. This will probably be updated slowly or not at all, because I'm shitty like that. TW for transphobic language.

The bell rings, pulling you out of your day dream.

_Shit, I slept through the entire class._

You quickly gather your things and shuffle out of the room, avoiding eye contact with Mx. Dog. You know that they're too nice to call you out for falling asleep, but that makes you even more embarrassed.

Photography is your favorite subject, so unlike in your other classes, you actually make an effort to stay awake for Mx. Dog's lectures. Unfortunately, your neighbor from across the hall left her music playing obnoxiously loud until 3 AM, so you didn't get much sleep.

In your stupor, you fail to notice that Victoria Chase is still standing in the doorway until after you walk into her. 

"What the fuck!" Victoria turns around. Her sweater is covered in coffee. "Max Fucking Caulfield. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're probably daydreaming right now."

"Um, s-sor..." She doesn't give you a chance to finish your apology. 

She grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you. "Earth to Max! Is anyone fucking home? This sweater is cashmere! Do you know how much cashmere costs? This outfit probably costs more than whatever piece of shit mobile home your mother gave birth to you in."

This is met by a chorus of laughter from Victoria's subjects. After all, feudalism is alive and well at Blackwell, and they must appease their queen.

You stare at her vacantly for a second, trying to process the latest string of insults she threw at you. Courtney and Taylor are standing behind her, laughing with each other. Nathan Prescott is off to the side, leaning against the lockers. You aren't even sure he's listening; He looks even more distant than you do, which brings a certain level of cruel irony into Victoria's words. You panic and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I wasn't born in a mobile home, I was born in a hospital."

Now Victoria is staring, obviously dumbfounded by your amazing comeback. Obviously.

"Is that..." Victoria stammers. You made Victoria Fucking Chase stammer! This pleases you more than you think it should. "Is that the only thing you got out of that? Are you really that stupid? I swear, your head is so vacant that Nathan's dad could buy up the real estate and build condos inside your skull and you wouldn't even notice."

She said that last bit too fast, like she came up with it a while ago and saved it until now. You smile at the idea of Victoria staying up late, trying to come up with sick burns to put you down. It's kinda cute, in a pathetic, needy kinda way. 

Nathan must have heard Victoria say his name and decides to join in. "Yeah right, Vic, like my dad would ever want anything to do with this little tranny bitch. Look at her! She's like an eight-year-old boy with a bad haircut."

Taylor and Courtney find this to be hilarious. Courtney even makes a show of doubling over in laughter. Victoria, however, is standing completely still, her expression carefully blank. She turns to her left and briskly walks away without saying anything else. 

"Victoria, wait up!" Courtney calls after her, before chasing after her with Taylor in tow. Nathan, clearly confused, just shrugs his shoulders and walks away in the other direction. 

_Now what the hell was that about?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different in this chapter. Also, bumped up the rating cause I'll probably want to make this smutty at some point. Any feedback is highly appreciated.

After... whatever that was, you don't see Victoria again for the rest of the day. The next morning, when you exit the dorms to go to your first class, you see her leaning against a tree, smoking. 

She puts out her cigarette and walks towards you. She smells like cloves. "Max, do you have a second?" 

You nod, shocked that Victoria actually asked your permission for anything.

"I just wanted to apologize for what Nathan said yesterday. That really wasn't cool, especially right outside of Mx. Dog's class."

Did Victoria Chase just apologize to you? For something someone else said? You aren't entirely sure that you aren't dreaming right now. You decide to reply, because on the off-chance that this isn't a dream world, you don't want to look like an ass.

"Wow, thanks, Victoria. It's really cool that you care about Mx. Dog's feelings like that." _Huh, maybe Victoria isn't really that bad_ , you think, _it seems like she actually cares about Mx. Dog._

"Yeah, whatever. Look, this doesn't mean that we're friends or anything, okay? You're still an annoying hipster and you still dress like a child. Nathan crossed a line, that's all." Before you can say anything else, she walks away, reaching into her purse for another cigarette.

_Okay, so maybe she isn't **that** bad, but she's definitely still a bitch._

* * *

Later, when you see Victoria in the hall, you smile at her and wave. She ignores you. 

You run into her on your way out of the showers and tell her goodnight. She says "Fuck you". She still smells like cloves. You wonder if she tastes like cloves too. 

Chloe says that the only people who smoke clove cigarettes are pretentious rich kids and fake goths. You think that sounds about right.

In photography class, you look up from your notes and see her staring at you. She doesn't look away when you make eye contact.

Someone wrote "Max is a nosey bitch" on the bathroom wall. The elegant, perfectly formed cursive letters clash with the foul language and the dirty wall.

Your box of cookies is missing. You go into Victoria's room while she's in the shower and steal one of her anime figurines. She never mentions it.

In the bathroom, you ask Victoria if she has an extra tampon. She says she doesn't, because tampons are for sluts.

Victoria's talking to Taylor in the hall. When you walk past, you wave at her and say "Hi, _Tori_." She glares at you. Taylor chokes back a laugh and tries to pass it off as a cough. Later, when you return to your room, your door is nailed shut. You have to borrow a crowbar from Samuel just to get in.

* * *

You don't know why you keep fucking with Victoria. At first, you were just trying to befriend her. For reasons you can't explain, you think some small part of you _still_ wants this, even though your interactions have devolved into outright hostility by this point. You tell yourself it has nothing to do with the way she makes you feel when she tells you to go fuck yourself, when she calls you a whore. You tell yourself that it has nothing to do with how pretty she looks when she's mad at you. You tell yourself these things, and you almost believe them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, might edit it later.

Your feud with Victoria continues for a few days. Pictures get rearranged, paint gets spilled, slates and bathroom walls get vandalized. 

You're washing your hands when she comes into the bathroom. "Good morning, Tori." She rolls her eyes. You "accidentally" splash some water on her.

"What the fuck, Caulfield?" It occurs to you that this might have been a mistake.

"Sorry, Victoria, I didn't mean to." It's a lie and she knows it.

She pushes you up against the filthy wall. This was definitely a mistake.

The two of you stand there like that for a second, her arm across your chest, holding you against the wall.

And then she kisses you. Hard, and with entirely too many teeth. You want to push her off and yell. Instead, you moan into her mouth and kiss her back. She pushes you back into the wall, harder this time. She starts kissing your neck. Biting. Licking. Mostly biting. Her right hand claws down your back, her left hand is shoved down the front of your jeans.

You scream a little when you come. It's amazing that no one's walked in on you. Or maybe someone did, and just left right away. You wouldn't have noticed. That Victoria's still holding you against the wall is the only reason your knees haven't given out yet.

You reach for the hem of her skirt. If someone takes your virginity in a bathroom, you should return the favor as best as you can, right? For a second, it seems like she's letting you. And then, "Ugh, don't touch me, dyke." She steps back, eyes wide in what you can only assume is disgust. Without Victoria pinning you to the wall, you slowly collapse onto the floor. _She_ started this, and she's calling you a dyke? You wait until she leaves before you start crying.

The next day there's new graffiti gracing the wall of the bathroom. "Max is a slut," written in a familiar handwriting. It's in the exact spot that Victoria fucked you yesterday.

* * *

When you tell Chloe what happened, she says she's going to kill Victoria. The look in her eyes says that she means it. 

Thankfully, you're able to stop her before she gets out the door. 

When you tell her that you kind of liked it, she says that she's never been simultaneously more proud of and disappointed in you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advanced for what you're about to read

You never took Victoria for a Gay.

That's not true; everything about her screams "I'm a giant dyke!"

But you never imagined that she'd be into you.

That's not true either; you've imagined it quite a lot. Usually at night.

But you never believed that it could actually happen.

Even now, you can't actually tell if she's into you or not. Since the "incident", she's been treating you even worse than usual. 

After getting over her revulsion at the idea of you and Victoria together, Chloe tells you that you should make the next move. The phrase "assert your dominance" comes up more than once.

You ask her that if this is such great advice, why hasn't she "made a move" on Rachel yet? She says that's different. 

When you ask how that's different, she says, "It just is."

* * *

Your next encounter with Victoria is a week later. 

Mx. Dog chose your photo as the winner for this year's contest.

You saw Victoria's entry.

It was good.

Better than yours.

You can feel Victoria staring daggers at you while Mx. Dog makes the announcement.

No, not daggers; daggers cut too clean. Her stare is more like broken glass and rusty sheet metal. The wounds it leaves are jagged and infected.

You get home late; Chloe and Rachel insisted on "celebrating" at the junkyard with a half-gallon of vodka.

You aren't _that_ drunk anymore, but still drunk enough that you fumble with your keys while trying to unlock your door.

You hear a door open behind you.

You're pressed up against your door, key still in the lock.

Strong hands turn you around, and now you're face to face with Victoria. She's pissed.

"How the fuck did you win?" Every time she exhales you're overwhelmed by the smell of cloves and juniper. "My entry was better than yours and you know it. So, what'd you do, huh? You're such a little slut, I bet you--"

"W-wha... Tori, I didn't--"

Victoria's knee connects with your stomach and you dig your fingers into her shoulders. Partly in retaliation, but mostly just to keep from falling over.

Victoria's mouth connects with yours and you drag your fingernails down her chest, hands grabbing at her breasts.

When she bites your lip, you slide your hand down the front of her skirt.

Although you've never touched one before, you can tell that what your hand is currently touching is unmistakably a penis.

It's not exactly what you were expecting. But, you decide that it doesn't really matter, what you were or weren't expecting. 

Victoria's frozen; likely in anticipation of your reaction. 

You use her moment of terror to get the upper hand, turning around so that Victoria is the one pinned against the door, not you. _"Assert your dominance", right?_

Your hand still in her panties (doing something that you _hope_ feels good), you kiss her again.

Judging from how Victoria relaxes into the kiss, you assume that this was one of the better reactions she'd hoped for.

You reach behind her to finish unlocking the door and lead her to your bed.


End file.
